User talk:Incomitatum
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jump Points and Jump Space page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi! Hi there, and welcome to the Lost Fleet Wiki! Sorry that I have not posted any welcome message on your home page before now, I have been quite busy recently and haven't checked up on the wiki for a while. I am Anti-Umbridge league, and I am currently running for the position of bureaucrat so your support for that would be appreciated! There are no active admins at the moment, but if my promotion to bureaucrat is successful, I hope to promote a few dedicated users! I have moved your page Jump Points and Jump Space to the article Jump points, simply because we do not like to link two subjects to a single article (we may create a Jump space article some time in the future). You asked a few questions on the Jump points page. Usually, you should ask that on a forum, but since we haven't got round to creating those yet, I will try to answer youyr questions now. You asked about formatting on the article, I am designing layouts for articles that are easy to use and give important information. If you would like to help, just visit here: WikiGuides:Article Design. You also asked how jump points work. This is somewhat explained in the earlier books. The way I think they work is that the huge gravitational pull of star systems bends, or warps, space. When two systems that are relatively close to one another pull towards each other, the space between them is pulled closer together, creating small "corridors" where space is smaller inside the corridor than outside. This is jump space, and it can be transversed very quickly. This also explains why geary can't just travel from one side of Syndicate space to the other with jump points. The jump space corridors only exist between individual systems, and so to travel between systems, you have to come out of warp, cross the system and reach the other jump point in the system. The corridors are not infinite. However, a hypernet gate is a manmade tunnel, and so does not need the huge gravitational effect of star systems. I think the highest number of jump points in a single system is 8 in Sancere. I think the number of jump points in a single system is determined by the number of stars near enough to create corridors between the two systems. Sorry if that was a bit complicated, I am not very good at explaining things :/ If you want to help out around the wiki, then just send me a message. There are quite a few jobs that need to be done around the wiki! Once again, thanks for joining and we hope you choose to stay! Hope to hear from you soon, Anti-Umbridge leagueLet's Talk! 20:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC)